Demon Within
by Aurora-cs
Summary: How can you protect people from danger, when the danger is you? A Sonic the Comic one-shot set after the Sonic Adventure adaptation.


**Demon Within  
**  
-: A Sonic the Comic fanfiction :-

* * *

_**You know who I am, don't you.**_

Sonic tossed and turned in his bed, thrusting the covers aside so only his legs were left concealed, his arms flailing uselessly as a sob caught in his throat and tears ran down his face.

**_I am you and you are me._**

"No..." Sonic muttered, caught in the throes of his nightmare. "I'm not you, I'm not..."

**_Oh, but you are._**

**_After all, we've been together since that day._**

**_You remember that day._**

**_Of course you do._**

Sonic shuddered as a wave of strong and negative emotions flooded his senses. Then he trembled as images imprinted themselves onto his unconscious mind. People staring at him, holding onto one another, their eyes no longer full of hope and admiration of his exploits, but fear and terror that was directed at him.

Those emotions were raw, undisguised and cut him right down to the bone.

Why were they looking at him that way?

He hadn't done anything.

It wasn't his fault.

**_Of course it's your fault._**

Sonic turned.

Beside his feet was a lake.

A force drew him to the edge and dragged his head down so he was staring straight into the clear depths. There was the terror he felt at the sight of the water itself, but the face that looked back at him frightened Sonic even more.

Spikes sticking straight upwards, all a bright yellow colour that made his stomach turn.

His eyes - whirling red irises.

His teeth - sharp, jagged and drawn into a triumphant smile.

Sonic was sure he felt his heart stop beating.

**_You see - I am you and you are me._**

**_We are one._**

**_Forever._**

**_That incident with the pulse was just a setback, we both knew that._**

**_I am the dark and you are the light, bound to fight for all eternity._**

**_Unless you accept me._**

Accept it? That _thing_ - that **monster** - which had caused so much pain and misery because he was unable to control anything done in that form - it was asking him to just give in? Super Sonic had almost killed his friends - Sonic had believed they were dead for weeks - not to mention the destruction of countless homes and ruined lives.

He would never give in.

**_A noble act._**

**_Yes, even the dark must appreciate the actions of the light._**

**_But I am far superior._**

**_You see, I am unafraid to use my power, whereas you take care with every action you take. If one drop of blood were to be spilled, even with no malice behind it, even if it were to an enemy, you would show remorse._**

**_You protect and that is your weakness._**

**_It will be my strength._**

Sonic snapped awake with a start, breathing heavily and grasping the covers with both hands.

It took him several minutes to calm down enough to stand and stumble into the bathroom where he was only just able to hold back the bile in his throat as he splashed his face with cold water.

Then he looked into the mirror.

For a second there were yellow spines and red eyes.

Sonic rushed to the toilet and threw up.

When there was nothing left but dry heaves he let go of the bowl and sank down to the floor, wrapping his arms around his legs as he tried unsuccessfully not to cry.

Everyone had demons in their past, but he had far more to lose than anybody else - his sanity, friends and pride - and the second he had been rejoined with Super Sonic all those things had been put in more danger than any of their battles with Robotnik could ever pose - because now the danger came from within.

But Sonic would keep the monster at bay.

Even if it meant his life.

* * *

**Authors note: **Another very old story I've dusted off and gone through to try and fix my horrendous writing. Inspired by my fascination with the way Super Sonic was portrayed in Sonic the Comic - very like Bruce Banner and the Incredible Hulk or Jekyll and Hyde - I imagine that Sonic would carry around a lot of guilt for what happens when he is Super Sonic, even moreso at this point in his life, when he's also facing the fact that he was ultimatly responsible for the creation of Robotnik.

Poor Sonic.


End file.
